


Take It Off - Stony Smut

by Bottom_PeteParker



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But i actually dont like stony, Gay, M/M, Oops, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Stucky fan betrays morals, This is just bc people like it, no offense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_PeteParker/pseuds/Bottom_PeteParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is worried that if Tonys suit stops working in the middle of a battle that he'll get hurt. They work on hand to hand combat, Bucky decides to step in to help Steve sort out his feelings for the Iron Man.</p><p>*Not edited at this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After another fight, Steve Rogers watches Tony Stark once again drags his destroyed suit back to headquarters. Not only that, but he's injured a little more than Steve would like.

The man has a toned body, but it's mostly for show. Stark is known to rely on machine. Without his suit, his smart mouth would have killed him by now.

Since he is such a good friend, Steve decides to offer to help his team mate.

"Stark! You have a second?" He jogs up behind Tony, who looks up from his cell phone. 

"Depends, what do you want to talk about? If you need help working out the automatic paper towel dispenser, just wave your hand u-"

"I want to help you with hand to hand combat."

"Listen, I don't need to worry about that Old Timer, I've got my suit and my smarts."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Saying 'study fight pattern' does not work when your shiny toys are in scraps at your feet."

"JARVIS, please open the door and let Cap know he can leave now.” The door opens and a little robotic voice announced that Steve is to exits the room.”

Crouching down next to the desk chair and putting his large hand on the armrest, he spins the chair so hes looking at Tony. “Stark I just don't want to see a good man go down because he was stupid. Please?”

Tony's eyebrow twitches and he rolls those eyes that Steve loves to light a fire of anger in. “Fine… JARVIS clear my calendar for Thursday evenings.”

“Yes sir.”

Steve claps him on the shoulder as he stands up. “See you then.”

As he walks out of the room, he spots his friend Bucky leaning against the door. As they walk away, Bucky grins. “Hey now you can get him all sweaty and irritated.”

Steve chuckles. “As much as you know how I'd love that, I doubt anything will come from it. At least I'll be able to help him.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and swats his friend on the butt. When they were in the army, they’d do it as a gesture of ‘Go do it, Im with you in this fight’ sort of deal. Steve smiles back in gratitude and sits on his bed, thinking about tomorrow’s lesson with the aggravating and gorgeous man.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few moments pf silence, Tony groans and burries his head in his hands. 

This was the complete opposite of what he wanted.

Tony was a good looking man, he knew it.

He had money, and he was a superhero, what more could anyone want?

He recognized beauty in many things.

Machine, nature, art, and people.

He was not going to lie, hes liked women before. That much was ovbious. Men were no exception. The human body was gorgeous. Especially the harsh contours of Steve Rogers.

He knew him as a kid, who didnt know the great American war hero?

When he heard he was back, when he heard he was going to fight along side him? He was giddy like a school girl.

The skin tight suit while Rogers was fighting was truly a sight to behold, but Tony didnt expect the painted on tshirts, the shirtless working out in the gym he built, or the stripping in the landry room because he spilled jelly all over himself.

Any time there was a nude moment in a movie, Steve would blush and look away. When he talked about something he was passionate about, hed talk with such strength in his voice.

And when Steve ‘Pretty Boy’ Rogers walks in to his room and gets on his knees in front of Tony to ask him to fight him in the gym where Rogers groans and works half naked, he knew he should say no.

But those striking blue eyes were his weakness, he couldnt say no.

Their heated arguments always got him hard, and he lloved to make Rogers yell and take control, but how far could he hide it? 

Being an old fashioned man who still says ‘Golly’ sometimes, he probably has some dark veiw on homosexuals and whatever Tony was.

“JARVIS please show me a view of Rogers.” 

“Yes sir.”

On a screen, Bucky and Steve walk down the hallway laughing. A metal arm smacks down on Caps perfect ass and he laughs before walking into the room. But not before he shoots the Winter Soldier a dazzling smile.

On the off chance that the blonde didnt hate gays, then that would mean hes almost certainly with Bucky.

“JARVIS order me some basketball shorts and sneakers.”

“Yes sir.”

He might as well get tomorrow over as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave any feedback below. **Unedited


	3. Chapter 3

Steve stared in the mirror. He saw himself, he was in good shape and he knew it.

“This is just to help Stark. Because I'm his friend.”

Bucky started laughing on his bed.

“Really Steve, your face is more serious than it needs to be. We’re acting like a couple of teenage girls here, just go. I’ll even walk with you.”

Their shoes make a muffled sound in the polished hallway and the gym door opens loudly. Bucky slaps his ass. “Go get him, Handsome.” Steve laughs and jogs the short distance to Tony. He looks down at his feet then meets Steve's eyes.

“You look good for a man your age. I don't want you hurt your hips, so let me know if you want to stop.” Stark's remarks. 

“Oh shut up. Let's see what you're saying when I've got you on the ground.”

He’s never seen Tony dressed like this. He's wearing baggy shorts and gym shoes. His idea of casual usually was designer jeans and some shirt that probably costs more than Steve's childhood home.

“Come on Stark, let's see how you play without your toys.”

He walks over towards the ring and gets into a fighting stance. Tony hesitates, but mirrors his position.

“Alright kiddo, let's just see what we can do, then we’ll work from there.”

Tony nods.

“Go!”

Steve waits for Tony to make the first move.

He swings at Steve’s left side, the punch easy to deflect.

It goes on like that, Tony making moves that would be okay if they weren't weak and impulsive. He leaves his head open and doesn't pay attention to what would be a good place to strike. 

Where as Tony is making contact with Steve, he is careful not to hit Tony.

“You need to be ready to protect your head, it's the easiest way to hurt you. “ He ducks from a punch and jumps over a leg sweep.

Tony grumbles and Steve grabs his fist in his hand. Twisting around him, Steve uses Tony's arm to choke him. He stands flush against the other man's back.

Stark tries to release the grip and fails. Twisting once more Steve lets Tony relax a bit but then sweeps his leg and gets Tony to the ground.

Then, he straddles his chest, and punches, careful to not actually hit Tony’s head. He then grips his neck, and leans over.

The tension fills the air and Steven breathes in Stark’s signature scent.

Tony stares at Steve dead in the eyes, his face flush from the sparring. He makes a strangled sound, which if Steve didn't know better would sound like a moan. He clears his throat when he feels his semi-hard cock twitch and gets off the man under him. He steps back and reaches his hand down to Tony.

He takes it and when he stands he runs his hand over his goatee. 

He shifts his weight around and hurries over to one of the benches.

He sits down and starts gulping water.

Some of it runs down his chin and Steve watches every rogue drop.

Tony is still breathing hard and his brows are furrowed.

He sits next to his fellow Avenger and turns his head to face him.

Dragging two fingers down the side of Starks face and under his jaw, he presses where he feels the pulse. He stares into the brown abyss as he silently counts a minute.

He feels his lips moving and he watched Tony glance down at them. 

“Your heart rate is fast. How does the reactor usually function?” Tony leans back and Steve drops his hand.

“It doesn't usually act like this, but then again I'm in my suit so it's not as much physical exertion. It must be all the activity and other stuff.”

“Other stuff?”  
Tony's eyes bolt around and he strokes his chin again. “Stress.”

“Okay…? If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here man. I don't understand all your flashy machines, but I can offer moral support.” He rests his hand on Tonys knee and he bolts up.

“Tony are you alright?” He trips over the bench trying to get up.

“I've got to go.” Steve stands up as well.

“Tony!” 

Stark leaves hurriedly and Steve screams.

He takes off his shirt and wipes his sweaty forehead then walks over to a large punching bag.

He lets loose another scream and keeps punching.After a while he's exhausted and he lays on the cold floor.

He didnt know what he did to make Tony act so skiddish, but he hoped that Tony understood that he just wanted him to take that damn suit off.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony slammed his door behind him.

“JARVIS, lock all the doors. Then pull up a video of what went down in the gym.”

He strips and lays on his bed, and he hears the click of all the locks at once. The video shows up in front of him and he uses his hand to fast forward to the part of their faux fight where Steve is sitting on him, and where their faces were just and inch apart.

Tony takes his hard cock in his hands and strokes it, staring at the strong man on him on the screen.

He imagines Rogers gripping him, stroking him, just touching him wherever he wanted. He wanted to submit to the strong blonde, he just wanted to work him up first. He wanted Rogers to make him listen to his orders.

Once he was cleaned up after his ‘alone time’ he played the rest of the video.

He watched up to where he got up and left. He was about to dismiss the video when he saw Cap attack the punching bag like a madman. He laid on the floor for a while before the Winter Soldier walks in and sits on the floor next to Steve. He assists him up just like Steve did earlier and they sit on the bench and talk.

Tony curses himself. All the sound for all the cameras were broken so he couldn't hear the conversation. He was mad at himself for letting that Bucky guy in, he was furious with himself that he can't just get over himself and leave his team mate alone.

He heard Bucky call Steve handsome, and he's witnessed the butt slapping from the pair since Bucky moved in. 

He scoffed, he didn't even want Bucky there, but those baby blue eyes convinced him and he hated every minute of it.

Steve wasn't his, and he knew it. Steve might not even be Bucky’s. But he wanted Steve. He was selfish like that, billionaires get what they want quite frequently and Tony had long ago acknowledged that he could buy someone as pure as Steve.

But God he wished he could.

A knock sounded at his door so he quickly got dressed and dismissed the holographic screen. Shuffling to the door he opened it, to stand face to face with Bucky Barnes.

The asshole had the nerve to smile at him.

“What? Can't you see that I'm busy?” Tony growled, and made a move to close the door.

Barnes’ smile instantly dropped. “Listen up. I came to bring you your water bottle and cellphone that you left in the gym.” He hands him both the items. “And I was instructed by Steve to tell you that he won't be at the meeting tonight. He's going for a ride.”

“To where?”

“I'm just the messenger here.”

“Oh, alright. Thanks I guess. Tell him not to drive under the speed limit in that grandpa car of his.” Bucky turns back around to face Tony.

“You need to stop being a smart ass Stark. You're going to say something to someone that strikes a nerve you don't want to mess with. People can only take so much bullshit, including Steve.”

He walks away and Tony stares at him as he leaves.

“JARVIS if you come across any information on where Steve Rogers is going, alert me.”

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on this story. Any feed back is welcomed and this chapter has not been edited so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve drove down the street, not having a destination in mind.

He chose a convertible over his usual motorcycle, or even his 1940 Chevrolet Fleetline.

He just hoped the wind in his hair could clear his head. 

He had to get away, he couldn't stand to sit across the table from Stark tonight. He needed to compose himself. Yes, that moment with both of them on the floor looked like something could happen, but he would never make a move on Stark without his consent on the matter. Now he made it worse by getting too close. 

He was going to make a witty remark but when stark opened his mouth to take in more air, but Steve's mind went blank as soon as Tony's minty breath hit him. He wanted to kiss him, just like he had many times before.

He wanted to kiss him to shut him up when he started screaming.

He wanted to kiss him when he bit his lip when he was thinking too hard.

He wanted to kiss him when he got hurt or when he was doing anything.

He almost did, back in the gym. He could have, just two more inches and then he would have found out what Tony's response would be.

Would he kiss back? Would he tell Steve he wanted more?

Or would he push him off in disgust? Living in the time he did before the ice, he saw many men become violent to gay people.

They were kicked out of the army, they were beaten and shunned. In World War II he saw and heard of homosexuals be thrown in concentration camps.

He identified himself as a term her heard after the ice, bisexual. He liked women, yes, but men were not a foreign idea to him. Bucky knew that when they were very young. He didn't really mind. One of the great things about their relationship was that they could, and can, trust each other and love each other for who they are. They were like brothers and he would do anything for Buck.

The horizon was growing darker and darker, and he had no idea where he was.

Turning on Stark's GPS, he attempted to type in the Avengers Tower address, but as usual he has trouble typing on the touch screen. Pulling over before he hits something, he tries typing it again.

After twenty minutes he still can't get it in. During times of intense emotions he was trained not to get impulsive. That only made things worse.

He hoped to teach that lesson to Tony, as Iron Man is very emotion oriented leader.

Frustrated and tired, Steve takes out the flip phone that he was gifted. It was hard to push all the small buttons at once, but it was more responsive than fighting with the touch screen. Plus, he didn't have to worry about texting or social media. Just call and be done.

The first number that he dialed was Bucky’s. He also didn't do well with technology of this day and age. When Buck didn't answer he called Natasha, then as a last resort, Stark.

When his deep voice answered the phone, Steve let out a shaky breath. After Tony hung up, it was about thirty minutes before the Iron Man suit was in front of him. Tony’s suit unraveled into the ring on his finger, a new feature he was working on, and he walked towards the car with his head held high.

He leaned over the side of the door and pouted. “Hey mister, mind givin’ a girl a ride?” in a fake Southern accent. Steve blushed and looked down at his lap. 

“It was a joke Grandpa. Now quit the blushing and go to the other seat. Im driving us home.”

“No you're not. I just need directions, I know how to drive.” Steve smiled to himself, maybe this would annoy Tony a little bit…

“You called me, so I'm driving.”

“You were the only one that would answer.”

Tony's eye twitched. “Move. Over.”

Steven leaned up and smirked. “Who’s going to make me? Certainly not you. I'll have you on the ground again in two minutes flat. Until we work on that, don't go bossing me around.” Tony’s fist balled. “Rogers…”

“Stark. Get in the passenger seat and tell me how to get home. I need to shower or go for a swim.” Tony swallowed hard and stomped over to the passenger seat. “JARVIS drive us to the Avengers Tower.” 

The car started and they too off. While they drove they sat in silence.

“Stark, I think we should work on strength and blockage. Everything will fall together without much effort once we get you big,hard, and once you know how to use what you've got.”  
Stark's head snapped at him while he said that. “What?!” His voice cracked. Since JARVIS was in charge of the car, Steve turned to look at him. “Once we get you all hard and once I teach you how to use your body, you’ll have no trouble getting the desired effect from the other person. That's what I was taught how to do.” 

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “Steven, it sounds like you're talking about sex.” 

His eyes widened and he looked at the road, blushing. He adjusted his sitting position when he started thinking about getting Stark hard, not hard as in muscle mass. He imagined that mouth moaning opposed to its usual sarcastic remarks. 

“I apologize Tony.” he laughed nervously. “It's alright, I knew what you meant.”

Just then the arrived at the tower, and Bucky Barnes stood in the doorway to the building. He grinned at his friend. He purposely ignored his phone and told Natasha to do the same. He looked at both blushing men and winked at Steve before walking inside.

Tony got out of the car, slammed the door, and stomped inside. Steve didn't know what he did, for the second time that day. All he knew if that he had to get in and quickly take a nice cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and any feedback is welcomed. This chapter is not edited.


	6. Chapter 6

All week it was calm. No big problems, and all the small one the Spiderkid and his number one fan boy took care of. Tony had time to work alone, locked in his room on various projects, business and Iron Man wise.

If he wasn't so stressed about the approaching Thursday, he would get a lot more done. He thought about how Rogers moved, he thought about how he smelled, how he laughed, and how he knew how to start a fight under that american sweetheart act. He thought about light things like that during the day, but at night it went bad.

He would think about if Captain America was a virgin, how many people he fucked if he wasn't, and if Bucky Barnes was one of them. He would also think about his mouth on him, and how rough Cap could be with him. He wanted to be thrown around

Every single day, it became more and more annoying watching them mess around together. Sure, Steve would act similar with everyone else but it was different. Sure, Steve would act similarly with Tony and he’d leave him hanging, but Bucky Barnes was Steve's main source of general fun times.

He stored that anger up though. He wanted to save all that emotion to fighting Steve on Thursday.

When said thursday came around, Tony was ready. Last time he arrived too early, this time he wanted to be there slightly after the arranged time. 

He stepped into the room and watched Barnes whisper to his challenger and then leave. Tony cockily walked up to the ring and got into position. 

“Go!”

Again, Steve said still. Every time Tony would so much and shift his weight, Steve was watching him. He liked being the center of his attention.

Like last time, everything he did Pretty Boy would block it. Hed correct him as he went and would explain how to correct it.

When Tony decided to ram into Steve, he wrapped those strong legs around his neck. Then they both smashed to the ground, Steve moving them so once again he was straddling him. This time Rogers was seated lower. Tony was pretty sure that his opponent could feel his raging erection but chose to ignore it. 

When Steve got in his face again to call it off, Tony lifted his head. 

Just as an experiment, just to see what the other Avenger would do.

To his surprise, Steve leaned closer too.

They almost kissed. They were so close.

“Sir, do not forget to remind Steve Rogers to show you fighting with hand on hand combat as well as weight lifting..” Tony grumbles when he notices Steve had pulled back during JARVIS’ interruption.

“Thank you JARVIS.”

Steve stands up and glances down at himself. When he looks away, Tony sneaks a look. It's barely visible because of how baggy the shorts are, but it looked like he was trying to hide a boner, similar to Tony's situation. He could be wearing a cup, but he hoped that he wasn't.

Since he was a firm believer of science, Tony decided to perform so experiments.

When Steve led him over to the weight rack, he was thinking up a plan. Steve demonstrated how to lift the weighted barbell over your head and squat at the same time. He enjoyed watching Steve's ass so maybe he would try a more upscale version of that.

He knew how much he could lift, but he picked weight plates around twenty pounds lighter than that number.

He did as instructed, but he went a lot lower than Steve did. He did that a couple times before Steve put his hand on his shoulder. His voice was rough. “Tony, I think you should stop now. We’ll do something else.”

“But I think I was getting the hang of it-”

“No. End of discussion. Now onto the treadmill.”

Tony smirked when his instructor blushed deeply and adjusted his shorts.

When they approached the treadmill row, Steve took off his shirt and stepped on, starting at a very fast setting.  
“Go slow at first and work your way up.” He says, wiping sweat off his face. 

Tony also sheds his shirt and begins jogging. He can see Steve looking at him quite obviously, so he keeps going faster.

The Reactor has no problems like last time and he got very sweaty very fast.

Refusing to look at him, Tony sees how clear headed Steve is while Tony is half naked in front of him.

“Rogers, I thought we were just working on getting me all nice and ‘hard’... if you want me to build up muscle why are we running.

“So that while in intense combat situations you can not have an asthma or heart attack.”

Huh. It must be the military training helping him.

“So you're still going to help me get hard?”

Steve nearly fell off the treadmill “Oh God yes…” he whispered and then shook his head. “Because I want to make sure you don't get hurt.”

Tony rolled his eyes. That wasn't a good save by a long shot.

He stepped off the machine and started wiping some the sweat off of him. He then drinks some water. Rogers does the same.

“I want to have drinks with you sometime Stark!” Steve says hurriedly and Tony just stares at him.

“O-O-On Saturday, I want you to help me with...um...my phone? We can go to the bar in here and talk about it?”

“That doesn't sound like youre sure what you want to do…” Tony steps closer. “Anything else you want to work on?”

Steve looks him up and down and the corner of his lip twitches as he also steps closer.

“Yes, but that's not for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave feedback below. Unedited.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve groaned.

“You should try and flirt with him! Sit a little closer, touch his shoulder or something. Try and get him in bed!”

“Buck, I really do need help with my phone. And I need him to order a new Captain suit. Plus, you know how I am with that kind of stuff...it would probably hurt him.”

Bucky crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Just because you like it rough doesn't mean anything.”

“He probably doesn't even think of me in any sexual way! I look away any time sex in mentioned!”

“Well Im more crude than you, plus you're trained that way. When we were growing up, sex was not something you talked about freely.”

Steve groaned again. He didn't want Saturday to happen, he regretted asking. And when Tony asked if there was anything else he wanted to do, he could help but smirk.

He wanted to hold Tony down. 

He wanted to hear if he would be making those annoying remarks if Steve’s dick was inside of him.

He would have to remember to stay focused on Saturday.

It was Friday.

~

When Saturday night approached, Bucky stormed in with Steve's tightest shirt and nicest jeans. Few would know this, and most of those few were dead, but Bucky Barnes loved to play matchmaker. He loved everything about it.

Getting dressed, Steve styled his hair and Bucky walked him out of his room. He tucked a condom in Steve's back pocket. 

When he got to the Avengers Tower bar, Tony was sitting there, waiting. His shirt wasn't buttoned all the way and he was nursing a Scotch. He looked good.

Steve sat down on the stool directly next to Tony and took his phone out. “I don't know what I did.”

The buttons aren't responding to anything he pushed. He charged it, tried restarting it, everything. Nothing worked. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I need to work on it a little,but I know what's wrong. Ill deal with it.”

Steve let out a sigh of relief and took a sip of his beer. “God bless! I was worried I broke it. Thanks Stark.”

Tony smiled. “I can't have you without a phone, what if your weak old knees give out and nobody's there to help you up?”

“Stop making the old man jokes please. It makes me uncomfortable. I hate these new advancements and I don't understand most of anything. I would have prefered anything but this outcome.” Tony stopped smiling and rubbed Steve's upper arm. 

“I won't make as many jokes.” Steve was about to respond with a thank you, but Tony kept talking. “But I still will make jokes.”

Steve took a long swig of his drink. “Whatever.”

Tony scooted to the end of his stool, the one closest to Steve.

“What else did you need help with.”

Steve made sure to be aware of his facial expressions. “I need a new, full suit. My current one is getting worn down.” Tony nodded.

Steve gave him all his measurements, and then they sat there in silence. 

Tony was a little tipsy, but tipsy enough. He kept leaning on Steve and whispering in his ear. He would giggle and then laugh whole heartedly.

Steve liked his touch, his laugh, and the smell of Tony Stark with a bit of alcohol on his breath. He could have kissed him now without much nerve, but he didn't want to take advantage of him. After his first beer he was done. Him and alcohol did mix well, too many bad memories.

They were sitting there talking, when all of the sudden Tony starts rubbing his thigh. “Captain, I bet you have a big dick.”

Steve snaps his head to stare at the hazy eyed Avenger. He just grinned and continue working his hand on Steve's inner thigh.

His pants were getting really tight and his heart was racing. He removed Tony's hand and stood up.

“Nooo come back! I thought we were talking!” Tony whined and stood up as well. 

“Come on Stark, we’re taking you upstairs. You're drunk.”

“I want another drink first…”

“No. We’re going upstairs.”

Tony made a sound that resembled a purr. “I love when you boss me around Stevey.”

He needed to defuse the situation, and the fastest way to do that was to lock Tony in his room. He swung his team mate over his shoulder with ease and made the journey upstairs.

When he was maybe four feet from Tony’s door, the man grabbed a handful of Steve's jean clad ass. “Mmmm, I like this.”

At that comment, Steve ran to the room, placed him on the bed, and left. He needed to calm down.

Did Tony really have those feelings or was he just drunk? Hopefully he won't remember any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter is unedited.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Steve left, Tony dashed to his computer to scan the hallways for Steve. His drunk act really cleared some things up.

Steve was turned on by him. Definitely. He had a chance tonight to cross the lines a little and he took it.

He saw Steve, basically running back and forth in the halls. Bucky stood in the doorway of Steve’s room.

“Man, just calm down. It’s okay.”

Steve stopped. “It’s not okay! What if he remembers this tomorrow? I was clearly reactive!” 

“Then you fuck his brains out…”

“Barnes! Don't use that language!”

“Sir yes sir!”

Tony lowered the volume on the computer, and he was grinning like an idiot. He was happy that he fixed the security microphones.

Steve Rogers, Captain America, his childhood crush was worked up over little old Tony.

He placed the order for the new suit, but not before checking out some statistics.

“JARVIS, based on Steve Rogers’ measurements, approximately how big is his penis?”

He knew he was only an inch shorter than him, but he really wanted to know…

When JARVIS responded, Tony was shocked. He was pretty well hung himself, but Steve had an estimate that surpassed Tony’s exact measurement by two and a half.

His member ached. What he’d do with a monster like that.

He went to sleep, very glad that he had a chance to bed Captain America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHH! Tony is definietly planning something! 
> 
> Thank you for your support.
> 
> This chapter is unedited.


	9. Chapter 9

On Monday, Steve’s suit was ready.

He had been avoiding Stark all Sunday. He didn't sleep all weekend.

He took his time, walking as slow as he could to Tony’s room. He took some time standing outside, willing his heart to slow.

Right when he was about to knock, Tony opens the door. “Sorry I didn't get back to you, Sunday I woke up with a killer hangover. I don't remember going back to my room, just taking your suit measurements. Come in, I don't have all day to waste.”

Steve lets out a sigh of relief. He doesn't remember the other night.

Following Tony into his bedroom, his new costume was laid out on the large bed.

“Well...aren't you going to try it on? You made me order it so you better.” Steve bent over to pick it up then turned to face Stark.

“Where do I change?” Tony rolled his eyes. “Please, I've seen you shirtless before, what's the difference?”

Steve cleared his throat. “I usually wear just a jockstrap and cup under my costume…” Tony shrugged. 

“Um...okay...can you just turn around?” Tony rolls his eyes and dramatically turned to face the door.

Steve strips down completely, and hurries to get changed. His mind flashes to Saturday night. Tony's hands on his thighs. He got really hard really fast. He tried to change faster.

He had the ‘under armor’ on and was just pulling up the bottom portion of the suit when Tony turned around.

“So, does it fit or w-” He just stares at Steve. He watched the brown eyes scan his basically naked body and then go back to meet his own blue eyes.

“You get changed very slowly Rogers…” He continues to watch Steve even as he hurries to pull the pants up. Next is the shirt, gloves, and boots. He leaves the mask on the bed and turns to the mirror.

He flexes. “After all these years, I still get surprised every time I see myself in the mirror. The slight height change doesn't bother me...but I'm so...tough looking. I was toned before, but I wasn't nearly this strong...I suppose part of it is the gym, and most of it is the Super Soldier stuff.”

Tony stands behind him.

“I don't think I’d even be here without all that stuff. Not like right now, like alive. I'd be the eager beaver running right into the gunfire. I know you think i'm a fuddy duddy, but I really can't believe all this stuff. I’d be dead at twenty, not going strong at a solid what? Ninety five? I don't even want to think about any of that.”

Tony touched his shoulder, snapping him back to the present. “You are doing great in the way of ninety five year olds. Half the girls around the world...and a lot of guys too, would love to fuck you.”

Steve turns around, they are toe to toe, chest to chest. Tony arched one of his dark eyebrows.

“What game are you trying to play here Stark?”

Tony smirked “I don't know what you mean”  
Steve was irritated. If Tony wanted more he’d have to say it.

Deciding to help the flow of things, he stepped forward, causing Tony to step back against the wall that divided the rooms. He leaned his head down and whispered roughly in Tony’s ear.

“Let me know when you find out.”

He heard Tony inhale, then he walked back to the bed, collected his things, and left with the door wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please remember that this is not edited


	10. Chapter 10

Tony stood, against his own wall, of his own building, completely speechless. 

He turned around, knowing Steve wasn't dressed, and woah. Seeing someone shirtless is one thing...but only with a small part of him concealed was another…

When he started talking about how he use to be, Tony’s heart softened...metaphorically of course.

Then when they were so close, Tony couldn't focus. His childhood crush was in front of him, and he wanted to “fuck his brains out”. Captain America had been responsible for many of his wet dreams in his younger years, and now that he knew that those dreams would become a reality in the next couple of weeks...maybe even days.

He was impossibly hard. 

“JARVIS, rearrange my lessons with Steve Rogers for tomorrow instead of Thursday, tell him that I am not able to go on Thursday.”

“But sir, you are not-”

“Tell him what I said. And put his response on speakers.”

None of the bedrooms, bathrooms, or changing rooms had cameras in them, but upon calls they could hear what was going on in the room.

JARVIS called Steve.

There were lots of groans and gasps until JARVIS started talking.

“Steve Rogers, Mr.Stark would like you to reschedule your Thursday lessons for tomorrow, he is not available to attend on Thursday.”

There was a lot of faint heavy breathing. “Sure, okay. Thank you JARVIS you are dismissed.”

Tony wanted to hear more of what was happening before.

“Stay online. But don't let him know.” he whispered.

While he continued listening, Steve continued to grunt and moan. 

He was jerking off.

STEVE ROGERS A.K.A CAPTAIN AMERICA WAS JERKING OFF BECAUSE OF HIM.

He was excited for tomorrow.

Very excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not edited.
> 
> Thank you for all your support.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve woke up in a cold sweat with another raging boner.

Tony just so happened to have to reschedule. On the day after they multiplied the sexual tension by thousands.

So, he got up ready to play this ridiculous game. 

Bucky told him to go in with everything he had, but make it clear that he needed Tony to be serious about this.

And of course, Buck being his wingman, he stuffed Steve’s gym bag with condoms and lube.

He went to the gym early, and waited.

Tony walked in, half an hour late, calmly and slowly. Like he couldn't care less.

That was going to change.

Tony had drastically improved since a few weeks ago, seeing as he was working out without Steve present.

Steve had years of training hand to hand, plus there was no way he was letting Money Bags win this one.

When they set up, Steve was ready.

He knew by the cocky smirk on Tony’s face he was pretty convinced he would win.

Tony always made a mistake. He would lunge forward instead of planning a first move.

His punches were stronger and more planned, but he still had a way to go.

Once again, Steve had him on the floor. It took a little longer, but he was down none the less. Steven pinned both Tony's hands above his head and smirked.

“Not so certain now huh kid?”

He leaned over and let his lips hover above Tony’s.

“Show me you aren't pulling my leg.” He whispered.

Tony didn't respond, and Steve was about to pull away when Tony sealed the deal.

His facial hair rubbed against his smooth face, but Steve didn't care. He kept Tony's arms above him as he took control of the kiss. Stark wriggled under him but Steve wasn't letting him up yet.

When he ground down on Tony’s lap, he proudly earned a loud moan. Taking this opening, Steve let his tongue loose in Tony’s mouth.

He tried to free his hands but it wasn't working. Steve wasn't going to let him up. When they broke apart to get some air, Tony's mouth stayed open. Small, fragile sounds were coming from his throat and Steve felt powerful.

“Stark. I want you.”

His response was another needy whimper.

“Have you ever been with a man before?”

No answer.

“Tony?”

His voice came out soft. “No.”

“Okay well we can-”

“I want you too...Please. Ive wanted you for so long.”

That's all that he needed to hear. He took off his shirt and literally ripped Tony’s off him. He stood up from the floor.

“Tony.”

“Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready everyone...  
> GET  
> READY  
> !
> 
> thank you for your support and this chapter is not edited.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: GAY SUPER SUPER GAY 
> 
> BUTTSEX
> 
> BUTTSEX
> 
> GAY

[ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ]

Tony couldn't think. 

As soon as his lips brushed Steve’s, his team mate went wild.

After taking off their shirts, he ordered Tony to stand and they briskly walked into Tony's room.

As soon as they were in his bedroom, Tony found himself pressed against the same wall from yesterday.

He was essentially being mauled by a bear…

If that bear was a hot blonde with rippling muscles and a monster dick.

Also if said bear was exploring Tonys mouth with his tongue and pulling down Tony's expensive gym shorts.

Steve pulled away and stepped back to admire Tony's body...but his eyes snapped up and he looked slightly annoyed.

“Stark what are you wearing?” He points to Tony's tight boxers. They had Captain America shields as the print.

“I wanted Captain America on my dick before I was on Captain Americas dick.” he said breathlessly, playing with the waistband.

“Take them off now.”

Gaining some courage, Tony looks up through his lashes. “What?You don't like them? Captain America is my favorite Avenger...he's so hot…” 

Steve was on him again in an instant. He cupped Tony through the front of his underwear and his head slammed back into the wall.

“Tony...you better listen or we’ll be here for a while...I can wait as long as I need to.” His plump lips trailed down Tony's neck and chest, sucking and biting softly every so often.

He felt like he was fourteen again, going to come in his pants before he even got the girls bra off...or in this case Steve Rogers’ underpants.

He couldn't have that, he was going to wait it out.

“Can you take them off?” He whispered. He didnt think Steve could hear him but as soon as those words left his mouth, Steve slid down to Tony's waist.

Painfully slow, he pulled them off. 

Tony’s hard on was freed at last and he was going to make a joke along the lines of ‘you like what you see’ but before he could he was in Steve's hands.

Then in the blink of the eye he was deep in Steve's throat.

He was gasping and moaning.

“Oh fuck!”

Steve looked up at him from the floor. “Watch your language!” 

He rolled his eyes and looked down. “Sir yes sir!”

Steve grabbed handfuls of his ass and started bobbing his head up and down again.

He didn't seem to have a gag reflex and he seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

Tony grabbed at that pretty blonde hair and held on for dear life. Steve hummed and Tony slammed his head into the wall again.

“Mr.Stark there is damage to wall 180 in the Tony Stark bedroom. I will schedule repa-” 

“Shut up JARVIS!” He screamed, he didn't want something ruining this.

Steve's warm mouth left him and traveled up his body. 

“Rogers! I was just about to come!” he whined, and Steve pulled him off the wall.

His voice was rough and husky. “I am aware.Bed...now.”

Tony had never seen this side of Steve before but he would love to explore it more. So, he ran to the bed.

When he looked at the man in front of him, he was shocked to see that he was still wearing his pants, undergarments, and his socks and shoes.

“Steve why are you still wearing clothes?” He rolled his eyes.

Steve grinned and slowly,oh so slowly, kicked off his pants. 

Then he turned around and looked frantically around the room.

“Gosh darn it! I left the condoms all the way in the gym.”

In his underwear, he opens Tony's door. In the hallway is his duffel bag.

“Steve Rogers one Bucky Barnes left this bag for you at the door. He requested that when you opened the door to tell you to-” JARVIS’ voice suddenly turned into a recording of Bucky’s.

“Fuck that jerk hard in the ass buddy! I wish you a slap on the bum and good times for all! I bet you ten dollars he won't last more than twenty minutes. Oh and make sure he’s clean.” Then the recording and JARVIS cut out.

Steve laughs and it makes the Reactor flicker a bit, before Steve runs back.

“You're clean right?” Tony nods. 

“I get checked a lot to make sure.”

Steve's face twitches. 

“What about you?”

“I haven't had sex for about a year before the ice.” 

Tony was shocked. He thought a guy like that would be up for some...he also thought Barnes was a fuck buddy.

Steve grinned mischievously and kicked off his shoes.

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA YOU'VE BEEN BAMBOOZLED 
> 
> Thank you for reading and this chapter is not edited.
> 
> Special shout out to @BookBearer for the encouragement!


	13. Chapter 13

[ [ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ] ]

Steve pulled his pants down and rolled on a condom before he dove onto Tony.

His hands trailed down his chest, not as defined as his own, but he couldn't care less.

Tony had some chest hair, not thick but there none the less. And the smooth Reactor was a nice feel too.

The problem is, when two guys are having sex, they compare themselves. Who has the bigger dick? Whose abs are better? Should he have chest hair? Steve found himself thinking these things.

His thick blonde hair was nice, but he really didn't grow body hair. He didn't mind as much as he used to.Especially after the Super Solider stuff, not even the small amounts of hair grew back. Just on his head. 

He loved how fuzzy, for lack of a better word, Tony is. His facial hair made Steve more aware of the kiss. Chest hair suited him and his hair was like a forest. And that trail of course black hair that traveled from his navel that goes down, down, down. 

He was sucking more marks along the based of Tony's throat.

Tony Stark was cocky, arrogant, and constantly trying to prove himself as a ‘tough guy’.

It made Steve very happy to see and feel him quivering under him. To hear his delicate whimpers and needy moans. 

He kissed Tony on the corners of his mouth.

“Are you sure you want this Stark?”

“I've wanted this since I was thirteen years old.” 

Steve quirked an eyebrow, he'd have to find out more on that later.

He slid one of Tony's heavenly pillows under his heavenly ass. Tony held himself up reclined on his elbows. He watched Steve intensely.

Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, he generously applied it to his fingers. He laid between Tony's legs, and circled around the tight ring of muscle. He jumped a little.

“It's cold!”

“Yeah I guess it is a little bit. I don't really think it's that cold though.”

Tony snorted. “Says the human Popsicle.”

Steve sticks a slick finger into Tony. He grunts.

Soon, they weren't grunts. The ‘Tony Stark Whimper™’ had returned. 

He kissed Tony's inner thigh and inserted a second finger. His back arched and Steve grinned. For a man who liked to be top dog in everything he could, Stark was a beautiful bottom. 

Steve's own member was throbbing but he didn't want to be too rough...yet. He was definitely going to be rough later. He was a leader and enjoyed making as many people happy as he could...this was extremely natural to his character which counteracts Bucky’s view on it.

He teased Tony while loosened him up.

“More!More!” His voice was raw and he begged for Steve to go at it. 

With another squirt of lube, he stroked himself, looking at Tony spread and awaiting him. 

Leaning forwards, he lined himself up and Tony shivered. Kissing his lips, he pressed their foreheads together.

Pushing in slowly, they both gasped. Steve closed his eyes tightly and willed himself to focus. 

Tony adjusted rather fast. Soon he was moving against Steve and moaning. “Come on, I need it! I need it so bad Steve!” 

He started slow.

Slow

Slow

Little faster.

Little faster.

Fast.

Really fast.

Hard and violent thrusts into the tight, clenching heat of Tony Stark.

He had very short nails, but his fingertips dug into Steve's back. He held on for dear life and met every movement he gave him. 

They were both sweating hard and various sounds filled the room. Groaning,moaning,screaming,grunting, and Steve's favorite, begging.

As usual, Tony was vocal.

“I'm going to be! I'm going to-”

“No you're not”

“Steve fuck Rogers, I'm going to come. You've been torturing me!”

Steve whispered in his ears, still rocking into him. 

“I think I'm Steve who is fucking Tony, not Roger.”

Tony moaned louder than before. Steve never swore. He was raised to be a kind and respectful child, cursing was not acceptable to either category. He was going for shock value and he was happy with his response.

Tony came.

His eyes rolled back in his head, the Reactor shined like the Sun. 

“Oh God! Ngh Steve!” 

He came inside Tony, the sounds coming from them could have been defined as roars.

Steve slid out of his partner and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his forearm. Moving out of the bed, he walked towards the bathroom. He grabbed his duffel bag which also had American flag pajama pants inside. Tossing the used condom in the bin and then giving Tony a towel, he closed the door to shower.

“I can't believe that just happened…” he whispered into the running water while he cleaned his body.

Once he was dried off, he put on the pants and walked back to the bed. Tony had swiftly changed the whole bed set and was laying under the covers. Steve lifted the corner and slid in next to him.

He put out his arm and gestured for Tony to move closer.   
He did the opposite.

Slinking to the other side of the bed, he turned over to face Steve.

“Rogers what the hell are you doing?”

“I thought we could-”

“I thought this was a quick fuck not a chick flick.”

Steve's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. He shoved the blanket off of him, and then jumped onto the floor. 

Storming to collect his things, he turned to leave.

Tony sat up in the bed. “Wait what's wrong?”

Steve turned around and forced a laugh. 

“Really? You're so unbelievable Stark.”

“Wait Steve! It was a j-”

He didn't care what Tony had to say. He slammed the door and walked down the halls to his room. Most of his life, Stark was never shown that there were consequences for his actions and people just laughed off his rude and inappropriate words. Not Steve.

He was tired of all of his drama, and he was not going to be another dumb blonde that Tony called when he wanted some.

He calmly walked into his room, closed the door, and sobbed on the floor.

Even a Super Soldier can be hurt by words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY THIS IS NOT THE END...OKAY WORRY BUT IT'S NOT OVER.
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting me :)
> 
> Unedited


	14. Chapter 14

Tony sat in his bed, alone.

He had strong, passionate sex with the man he worshipped for years and years, and he had to open his God damn mouth.

He didn't know how to cope with emotions at all.

Fear? Joke.

Happiness? Joke.

Sadness, disgust, confusion, nervousness, embarrassment? Joke.

He wanted Steve to hold him, but he was afraid. 

Everyone he loved got hurt in the very least and he didn't want to be clingy.

To add to that, years of fangirls, gold diggers,spies ,and booty calls, he's never really done this.

Except with Pepper, but it was rare.

Tony had never seen Steve act like that. He was a cool, collected guy. Not like what he had just seen. He had a lot of raw emotions, but he displayed them in a very filtered manner.

During the sex, he showed his feelings.

When Tony made the distasteful and ill timed joke, he didn't scream or yell. He laughed sadly and spoke with deep emotions, but he was still calm by all means considered.

If that happened to him, he would have lost it Banner style.

He would have punched, kicked, and destroyed everything in his way. 

The most Steve Rogers did was slam the door.

“Mr.Stark, you are receiving a call.” JARVIS said. If he was a person he'd probably be chewing his head off now about what he said to Steve.

“Accept.”

It was Barnes. 

“Stark! I swear to God I'm going to fucking end you!” He screamed, and Tony believed him, one hundred percent.

He'd do anything for Steve, and in the turn around Steve would do anything for him. 

The next morning, he decided to use his backup coping skill for emotions.

Sex with women who knew how famous and rich he is.

Test for diseases with his advanged technology,fuck, bye, get drunk, repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support group! I'm not planning for this to be an extremely long fic. I already have an ending in mind.
> 
> Feel free to continue with your feed! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> This chapter is unedited


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks.

Two. Whole. Weeks.

They didn't talk. 

Steve would carry in his business, going to the gym, helping around the city, fighting the evils that came up.

Tony would come up to him during fights, messing up their strategies to apologize. Steve wasn't buying it for one gosh darn second.

Tony was always like this, saying stuff just to get under people's skin. Dr. Banner was a prime example. They worked well together, they were friends, but if they weren't in Tony's shiny lab he liked to have fun with the Hulk. Banner is constantly in his specially designed blanket to keep him calm. Poor guy apparently doesn't have enough to deal with in Starks eyes.

Not only did he doubt the begging was real, but he knew it wasnt. Tony had girls over, all the time. He made it no secret what he was doing in his room, especially when he would sloppily make out with them in the entertainment room.

Bucky was passed beyond belief. Any time he saw Tony, Steve held him back. Just because he's a jerk that takes advantage of people in every sense of the word, doesn't mean Buck should beat him up…especially because Tony doesn't play fair.

At the Avengers meeting, everyone was sitting in silence. Tony was late, he wasn't there at all.

“Where is the Man of Iron?” Thor asked as he brushed his hair. He had been doing it a lot lately.

“Probably out fucking another random girl...he's such a piece of shit.”Bucky growled, fists clenched.

“Bucky! Watch your language!” -Steve

“I cant believe he's at that again, he really needs to get over this midlife crisis already!” -Natasha

“Yeah. But I'm pretty sure he will not be able to pull himself up and out of this any time soon…” -Clint

“He’s a grown man and can handle himself.” - T'Challa

Thor took another selfie. Once he stopped killing the battery or dropping his hammer on it when he got frustrated at Candy Crush, he enjoyed social media very much. It was dangerous for all of them. He liked to browse the deep Internet, pulling up references that no one knew. “The possibility is not of regression, but of sadness. Tony is a good man at times. Perhaps he is missing a lover.”

Everyone hummed in agreement, thinking of Pepper Potts.

“Maybe the lady before, but tis possible to be Steve, son of Rogers.”

Everyone stopped and stared at the blonde haired god. All eyes were wide, especially Steve and Bucky’s.

“What? I boat the two.” Thor shrugged.

“Boat?” Sam asked.

“He means ship! Like he thinks they'd be good at fucking!” said one of the two red clad men that walked in. The shorter covered his face.

“Wade shut up!”

“No, God of Flowing Locks and I totally ship Stony!” He walked over to Thor and clapped him on the shoulder. “Here big guy, let me show you something called fanfiction.net…”

Everyone continued talking about the possible reasons that Stark could be missing and Bucky continued to glance at him.

“Sorry were late...and also about Wade! He's very...well you know.” Spiderman apologized, holding out his hand to Steve. He shook it, and smiled. “It's okay son, he's a lot better than before.” 

He recalled the first time he met Spiderman. He knows his identity is a secret, but he works very closely with Stark and Banner. A real smart kid. He was also a giant Avengers fan, but not as outgoing about it as Deadpool.

Bucky tapped him on the shoulder. “Yeah, thanks kid. Us psycho killers need a little love and work, but you've done a hell of a job.”

Spiderman turns around and Bucky shakes his hand. 

“Your arm is so cool!” He smiles and then there's a loud bang.

“I do not approve!” Thor roared, and Wade Wilson held up his hands. “Sorry! Next time read the tags first before clicking your own na-”

The door opened and a very drunk Tony Stark wandered in. He waved his finger at Spiderman. 

“Where is my paper?” He said, getting really close. His words were slurred and he was clearly a mess.

“Oh, um, hi Mr.Stark! I have your paper over there with Dr. Banner and-”

Tony grabbed him by the front of his suit and pulled him off the table. Deadpool was over in an instant. “Fuck off! Leave Spidey alone, only hands that belong on him are mine!”

“Wade, I'm fine, Im-” 

“S-S-Spooder man you need to finish the-” Tony hiccuped,”project.” 

Bruce stood up, took the paper under his blanket cocoon, and led the men out of the room. He didn't come back.

Meanwhile Steve was holding Bucky tightly around the forearm.

Tony staggered. “Stop looking at me and get ba-back to work!” 

Thor rolled his eyes and walked out, seemingly engrossed in whatever Deadpool showed him. Sam followed after him, patting Steve on the back. Clint left as well. Natasha just watched from the other end of the table. Tony turned to him.

His eyes were sad and he tilted his head.

“Steve-”

Bucky jerked under Steve's type grip. 

“Fuck you Stark! Steve let me go! Im going to fucking kill him!” He struggled against the tight grip. Steve was aware that Bucky would eventually get free of him then literally kill Stark.

He was so focused on holding Bucky back, he didnt even correct his filthy language.

Natasha stood up and grabbed Tony by the arm and tugged. “Come on Tony, lets go.”

He shook his head. “Not until Steve listens.”

She threw an apologetic look at Steve and they held back their respective person.

Bucky howled and screamed, but Tony just sat down on the floor, like a big toddler.

“Im sorry Steve...I love you…”

He opened his mouth to respond, when Bucky broke free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! This fic is rapidly approaching its end but dont worry I have more Stony in mind! 
> 
> This chapter is unedited.
> 
> And by the way, you can call me by my name, Emmett. You dont have to refer to me as my username or author if yoh dont want. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Tony wasn't sure what was happening.

Bucky charged at him and started attacking him. Violent punches, and he seemed to favor his metal arm today.

He didn't have his suit on and this seemed like the situation Steve wanted him not to get in. They really didn't take into account that Tony might be drunk when this happened.

Natasha and Steve were trying to get Bucky off but it wasn't very helpful. Tony knew what metal tasted like, and he know what blood tastes like.

He tasted both in that moment.

He slammed his fist into Bucky weakly, and it turned on the ring that then swiftly turned on his suit.

Because Barnes was kind of hovering over tony's full suit was on and he was protected from most of the impact. People were yelling and a lot of new people entered the room.

Tony just wanted to get to talk to Steve. He needed to.

JARVIS was telling him to move his head certain directions to avoid punches.

JARVIS told him that if he shot Bucky off him, the others would take care of it.

In his drunken state he didn't know that when JARVIS said shoot left, that he was shooting right.

He hit someone, and they flew through a wall.

Barnes screamed and was off him in a minute, but he wasn't the one who got shot.

It was Steve.

He doesn't carry his shield with him everywhere, and he certainly wasn't invisible.

Everyone rushed over to the wall. Someone called 911 and someone dragged him out of the room.  
He felt hot tears leak from his eyes.

He couldn't have hurt Steve, he didn't mean to. 

But he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER
> 
> Thank you for reading and this chapter is unedited.


	17. Chapter 17

(**AUTHOR COMMENT** This is going to be Tony's POV again unlike the usual POV flips I do...for obvious reasons.)

They had doctors at the Tower. They had people who could take care of Steve, but the other heros refused to let him stay home.

Home was with the rest of the group, with Tony.

But they didn't think it would be safe. Tony insisted he meant to hit Bucky, and they believed him. ‘Bucky needs time to be alone with Steve.’ they all say, but no one was with him.

Tony was used to people trying to make him happy all the time, it came with the whole ‘rich guy’ thing. Everyone wanted to keep you happy because they wanted your money or were scared because of all the power you have.

But no one was there to talk to him.

Bruce was usually in his little blanket forts for this kind of thing, he acted as sort of a shrink. But he had to keep calm so that he didn't try and smush Tony. Banner sent him texts, but didn't go anywhere near him. Partially because he locked himself in his room after shooting the man he loves in the chest and through a wall, partially because Tony would respond to any comments on ‘well it wasn't the best idea to operate heavy machinery when drunk” with lashing out completely.

He should have went to Steve right after he said what he said, but he didn't. He shouldn't have called those girls, he should have chose better times to talk.

But Tony was known to be a spoiled brat and often refused to directly admit he was wrong.

Now this.

It had been a week and four days since he hurt Steve. He was a wreck and needed to see him. If he was going to die, Tony needed to say goodbye first. He needed to pour his heart out and apologize and let Steve know everything he felt and thought.

He deserved that respect.

His face still hurt, his nose was still broken, and his metaphorical heart was injured more than anything else.

He shouldn't go into Steve’s hospital alone, he had heard Barnes was in there and that he never left. Tony believed in. Bucky was never more lively than when with Steve, he wouldn't even smile unless in the presence of Steve.

Bucky could easily kill him. He left everything suit related at home. And any contact to JARVIS was through his cell phone.

In the hospital gift shop, he got a bouquet of flowers. There was garden the size of a house at the Tower that was solely Steves. He loved flowers, he said he never used to see them as a kid and they made him feel happy. Especially now since the cities are bigger and louder.

He knocked on the door of the stale white room. It was very small. Tony had no doubts in his mind that he was offered a bigger room but Bucky probably turned the offer down. Steve was very humble about the stuff he had.

His own room at the Tower was not even half as big as Tony’s bathroom and he slept on a twin sided bed. He also denied the television Tony offered to put in his room.

He’d shop primarily at small businesses, help old ladies across the street, and whenever they went to family owned restaurants he would give the waitresses large tips and lots of smiles. He also would take trips to various schools around the world and visit the children for free.

When he opened to door he stopped dead in his tracks. He had bandages over his chest and was hooked up to an IV but other than that he looked like he was simply taking a nap...eerily like the pictures Tony had seen of him in the ice. All the bruises and other things Tony had heard of were gone. Tony always forgot about Steve being more advanced than a regular person such as himself.

Bucky Barnes had his head next to Steve's hand on the bed and usually he would have jumped at anyone near him. He didn't even look up. 

“You don't belong here Stark.”

His voice wasn't the monotone he often heard, or even the happy deepness he heard when Steve was near. It was the voice of a wounded man who was clinging to anything he could.

Tony heard how soft his voice came out and how broken it was as well. “Barnes, you have to understand that I didn't-”

He looked up at Tony. His long black hair clung to his wet face and his eyes were red and swollen.

“I don't have to understand anything. You think you can walk in here with cheap flowers and say sorry. Sorry isn't going to help him. He’s in a coma. He’s been out since you hit him. I almost lost him twice in the ambulance.”

The key word was ‘I’. Steve was the only thing Bucky had. Not only because of the long time frame, but because he’s never really had anyone.

“Buck I-”

“You don't call me Buck. You call me Barnes or even fu...freaking James. No one calls me Buck except for him. And you don't even deserve to refer to me as Bucky.”

Tony stayed at the door and didn't dare come any closer. He was right. He also didn't miss the ‘freakin’. Steve wasn't able to address him for swearing.

“James. I messed up. I know that. I hurt him in so many ways. I know you don't think I deserve his time of day and you're so right.”

He looked at Steve’s monitor and then looked back at Tony.

“He loved you Stark. I told him not to, I told him you weren't. He’d sit down with the pretty girls, handsome men, anyone I thought would be good for him. But he’d smile, pay the bill, and leave. Because some Robot Richie Rich had ‘good intentions’ and ‘deserved a chance.’ I told him you weren't worth it. He knew how you used people because you could. He didn't even think you had any feelings towards him. All you did was fight with him. I hate that his golden little heart is willing to show compassion to anyone. Even though so many don't deserve him. If he dies I promise you, you'll die slowly at my hand.”

“I love him too.”

“You're a filthy liar.”

“I've been in love with him since I was thirteen, and I've admired him since I was like six.”

Barnes ran his thumb over Steve's hand.

“James, I know you don't believe me but I do. Ever since I was little I had everything I could ever want thrown to me. Any time I was upset or angry or anything, I’d be thrown a new toy or some kid’s parents would be paid to have the child play with me. I never learned how to deal with anything. Im rude, annoying, and a spoiled brat. I use humor as a coverup and anyone I've ever loved I've hurt. It's not an excuse to give me a get out of jail free card, but it's the truth and I need you to know that I'd rather you had punched my light out before my drunken state led me to hurt him. Id trade places with him in an instant.”

Tears fell and he tossed the flowers at the bed.

He opened the door and stepped out into the hall. He didn't look back at the man he loved or the man who loved him more than Tony ever could because he didn't deserve to even disgrace the memory of Steve Rogers with his simple glance.

“Cant believe Im saying this… Stark!”

He didn't leave the bedside, but he stood up.

“Would you like to stay?”

Tony examined his face, which was odd. Barnes had no expressions, no emotions. Steve wasn't smiling at him or clasping his shoulder to coax out the laughs or smiles or sparkling eyes.

But just as his voice, he was just a man who was far too weak to wage a war. A man who recognized that sometimes other men could break too.

Tony walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. He broke down right there, he clutched Steve's hand and sobbed.

“I'm so sorry Steve.” 

Barnes reached across and put the box of tissues next to Tony.

“What’s that for?”

Tony looked up. “What?”

 

“Your chest is glowing.”

“It's my Arc Reactor.” The Winter Soldier's face was blank.

“There's a bigger version of the supplies the Stark Tower with clean energy. I use a miniaturized version in my chest in replacement of a heart. It's more efficient and helps me be in nearly complete sync with my suits. I drown my problems in liquor which doesn't help very much as you probably know the affects of alcohol on the body.”

His eyes light up and he waits for Tony to continue talking.

“I had my ring on still which allows quick and easy access to the suit. When I tried to get you off of me I accidentally hit it and in defense mode, JARVIS shot the suit to remove the attacker...you moved out of the way and-” His voice broke and died. He looked at Steve again.

Bucky nodded.

They both sat there, watching the television. They watched the Steve Rogers special on the history network where it was only Steve for the next week.

 

And they sat there the whole time.

 

The hospital brought them food, they only left when they absolutely had to use the bathroom. They stayed when the nurses came, when the doctors came.

The fight continued outside the little hospital room, luckily the general New York area hand many superheros and mutants near by.

It seemed selfish to let the war wage on without them, but they'd be no help in their grieving states.

Barnes was more tech savvy than Steve.

He showed Tony videos of Steve at the gym, or dancing to pop songs. He’d show pictures of them at their exhibit in the museum. Or Steve eating burgers off his shield. Tony’s favorite was the look of childish joy on Steve's face as the two war veterans rode the highest roller coaster on the East Coast front row in the car. Hands up and happiness in their expressions.

Barnes talked for hours about the Star Spangled Avenger. And Tony was happy to listen. Tales of a scrawny kid from Brooklyn. Stories of running around, never leaving a wounded comrade behind.

A month after the incident, Steve was fully healed. 

All they were waiting for was him to move a finger, twitch, make any kind of sound. At this point the world knew.

Everyone held high hopes for Captain America to recover deep in their hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer since there is no switching between the guys. This is unedited.
> 
> THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3


	18. Chapter 18

When Tony was back at the Tower he did two things.

Shave and avoid Steve.

When he wasn't conscious, it was different. Steve's eyes were closed and he didn't have to know it was Tony holding his hand. But this was different.

Barnes was right. Tony didn't deserve to be with someone like Steve. He didn't deserve the sweet gentleman attitude, his big golden heart, or even to look into the clear blue eyes.

He spent his time making improvements to security or weapon upgrades for the team. Clint needed new arrows, Tasha needed some new ear pieces, and other stuff like that which he used as busy work.

He talked to JARVIS a lot, seeing as he was a robotic replica of his childhood caregiver and support figure. JARVIS was programed to respond such as a person would, he just had no free will eliminating another Ultron situation. He usually responded to only Tony, but he would do as the other Avengers asked within reason. 

He rarely left the room. Only at night when everyone else was in there rooms. Even if they were asleep and even if he stepped silently, they would he aware if where he was. It was part of the crime fighting job.

He'd run down, grab food and go. He often heard footsteps approaching the kitchen as he left to the elevator.

He had not directly talked to anyone. Just sending messages to JARVIS and placing things outside his door before calling their respective owners.

He was a complete wreck. All the years of guilt and emotional pain that were built up came crumbling down. Steve was the straw that broke the camel's back. His tough guy attitude was currently warm jello and he felt way too vulnerable outside his room. Similar to how in this last year Banner lives in his calming blankets, like Linus from Peanuts. If he's not you better believe the big guy is out. 

His work was the only thing holding him together. And even then he wasn't his usual self.

He saw on the media people asking where he was, and he would frequently tweet that he's having large orders for parts,machines, and other technical Avengery things.

About five or six days ago the knocking started. Every morning there would be a few knocks and his name called through the door. Same thing every evening. Being in the military made you very aware on time, and Steve Rogers worked like a clock.

By the third day, when Tony woke up hed sit against the door and tease his broken heart with Steve's strong voice urgently calling for him. He would sit there at night, thinking of something he could say to either fix it or try to urge Steve to move on from the pain he had caused him.

On the seventh day, today, when the knocking died down, JARVIS started the building damage alerts.

“Sir, there is damage to door 34A10.”

That was Tony's door. He could hear the load bashing.

“Sir, the damage is increasing.”

The door was heavy, metal, and had many locks that could only be controlled via voice activation by Tony himself.

“Sir the door seems ready to give.”

By the next time JARVIS started to talk,the locks went flying, the whole door fell off the hinges. In the middle of the fallen door there was a strong blonde man breathing heavily.

Tony made a run for it, trying for the bathroom. Steve would have to break down another door, and then find his secret passages. In all the rooms there were secret doors that led to tunnels throughout the tower incase of an attack they can't handle.

He slammed the door shut, and locked it, then opened the secret door in the wall of the shower.

It was dark but he didn't need to bother with worry since he had the Reactor. He heard Steve slam through the bathroom door and look around the bathroom. His footsteps stopped, and Tony imagined him perched on the edge of the sink like he dies in the kitchen.

“Tony please, come talk to me. You can't hide in here forever...if you even are in here.” His voice sounded exhausted.

There were emergency flashlights,batteries,rations and everything else to survive in case they had to be in there for a while. Tony could have hid in just that one hallway for at least two months, and with the building being so big, forever.

“I'm not coming out.” he found himself screaming against the door.

There was no sound. Steve must have been trying to decide where his voice was coming from.

“Stark, where are you?”

Silence.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Why? I almost killed you! I keep hurting you.”

He leaned against the door, facing the dark hallway ahead. A small thud sounded from the other side. 

“I know Thor and Loki are real and stuff, but I still believe in God. My God.In the Bible it says to forgive. Colossians 3:13 ‘Bear with each other and forgive one another if any of you has a grievance against someone. Forgive as the Lord forgave you.’”

Tony wasn't a man of the Lord. But Steve was. Every Sunday he’d go in his room to kneel in front of his cross. He had a beat up Bible in his drawer, and he prays before and after a fight. He respected that about him. Good ol’ American-God loving - Golden Boy.

He let out a puff and muttered for JARVIS to open the door. He watched his feet, his head hung in shame.

The strong arms held him tightly and the masculine scent hit him like the mighty hammer of the godly Goldilocks. 

“I forgive you Tony, the only one who is still upset about it is you.” he mumbled in his deep voice that could make Tony melt in a minute.

He stood there, in the tight embrace, just letting Steve hold him.

So far he hasn't seen his eyes. 

As he thinks these thoughts, Steve pulls back and stands in front of him at the same distance. He puts a hand under Tony's scruffy chin. 

“Stark, please look at me.” His voice was delicate like a soft wind. 

He is known to be stubborn, that's not an act. It's who he is.

So naturally he refused. He didn't even say anything. 

With a slighter increase in pressure, Steve pushes Tony's face up to look at him instead of the floor. 

Those electric blue eyes are like a punch to the gut,but made his heart soar. The kind of eyes that can't and shouldn't exist. According to Barnes, Steve's eyes didn't change due to the serum. He had always possessed the delicate color.

“What are you thinking about Tony?” 

“That you're a thief.” 

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “And what did I steal?”

“The sky. You stole the sky and trapped it in your eyes.”

They both snort at the cheesey quality of the comment.

“Are we okay?” he asks. Part of him knows he doesn't deserve an okay, but most of him begs for anyone listening to grant his wish.

“Yeah,” Steve says perching back on the counter. “I think we are.”

“You know I'm still going to fight you to the ends of the Earth right?”

“Mhm.”

“But I'd never hur-”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! This was never meant to be a long going fic, as Ive said before, but Im excited that it went this well. I felt the need to add the hurting Steve part because when you are so passionate about something, especially about fixing mistakes, often youll be lucky if you dont make it worse. Tony cares about Steve but stubborness is a fatal flaw.
> 
> I like Stony but personally Stucky is the ship that touches me most. I am going to start posting a fluffy Stucky fic soon :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and this is not edited so far. I will go back and correct errors at a later date.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Final Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this please

So I wrote this just because I was in the mood for some Stony.

☆I LOVE STUCKY SO MUCH LIKE YES GOD BLESS BUCKAROO BARNES AND STEVIE ROGERS☆

but I felt the need to write this. Marvel is so big, everyone can be shipped with anyone. Oh well.

 

ANYWAY

I mentioned Spiderman and Deadpool in this, just for the sake of a comical put for the point of Wade Wilson is a very good wall breaker. This has nothing to do with my Spideypool story.

Also I know I meant to mention that kid again that i wrote into this story, but I didnt. I wasnt really feeling this story, call it fan service if you will.

I plan to write some Stucky and a couple other pairings fics so please if you like my work comment some :)

I will write mostly Marvel but I enjoy a lot of other famdoms so LETS GO BOOOOIIII

Thats all I have to say so thank you for reading and have a nice time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for all the support

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Civil War which gave me more inspiriation for this fic. There will be NO Civil War spoilers.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave any feed back below. Not edited at this point in time.


End file.
